Pkmn Adventures in Shelia The Battle in the Crib
by blueaquadog
Summary: In this chapter Zoey battles a gym leader for her first badge and ends up getting in more trouble then expected


_The Battle In the Crib_

Characters

Alysha: Gym leader of Toparan town. Her gym specialty is baby. Her pokemon are Charmander, phanphy, igglybuff, wynaut, pidgey, and ledian.

James: He was a gym leader in Johto. He has Cyndaquil, Tauros, Golduck, Umbreon, Sableye, and mareep.

Were here. Yelled Hallie. The three looked around to see the wonderful city. They finally made it to Toparan town. This town had the first gym.

So are you two ready. Said David.

Yeah. Said Zoey. What about you Hallie.

Um I don't want to battle in gyms. Said Hallie.

That's ok. Said David. You don't have too.

So they started walking through town. There in the middle of town was a girl. She was 15 had blonde hair and was shorter than David. She stood by a Charmander, a phanphy, and an igglybuff. She was holding a ring. All kinds of people stood around and watched.

Charmander use flamethrower on this ring. Said the girl. She held up the ring and put it on a stand that held on to it. The Charmander shot its flamethrower at the ring. It was on fire and was glowing. The crowd was excited.

David, Zoey, and Hallie all walked up to the crowd to watch. Zoey let Pichu out on to her shoulder. Hallie put Cleffa on her head. David let Flareon out and they walked to the front.

My name is Alysha and this is Charmander, Igglybuff, and Phanphy. Said Alysha. Now watch as Igglybuff and Phanphy do a daring trick. The crowd watched as Igglybuff climbed on to phanphy's back. Phanphy ran toward the ring. Hallie covered her eyes. Than Phanphy stopped and Igglybuff did a flip through the ring. The crowd cheered as Alysha, Charmander, Igglybuff, and Phanphy bowed.

Thank you thank you. Said Alysha. I will be in the gym.

Zoey ran up to Alysha. Are you the gym leader? Asked Zoey.

Yeah. Said Alysha. Do you want to challenge me?

Zoey shook her head yes. Well come on then. Said Alysha. All four walked into the gym. The battlefield looked like a huge crib.

David and Hallie went and sat on the bleachers. The referee came out. This will be a three on three battle. Said the ref. The battle is Taparan's gym leader Alysha versus Zoey from Lofianian. Ready fight.

Go Igglybuff. Said Alysha. Igglybuff came out of its poke ball on to a padded cushion spot.

Go Pichu. Said Zoey. Pichu Ran to a cushioned spot like the one Igglybuff was on. Pichu use thunderbolt. Said Zoey. Pichu hit Igglybuff. Igglybuff fell back then hopped up. Use double slap. Said Alysha. Igglybuff continuously slapped Pichu. Pichu moved and used tackle. Igglybuff fell over and couldn't get up. Pichu use thunder shock. Said Zoey. Pichu hit Igglybuff with the attack.

Igglybuff is K.O.ED said the ref. David and Hallie cheered. Fine go Wynaut. Said Alysha. Zoey smiled. Pichu use quick attack. Said Zoey. Pichu sped towards wynaut. Wynaut use counter! Said Alysha. Right once Pichu hit Wynaut Pichu flew back. Huh. Said Zoey. How did you do that? Well I don't care Pichu use thunderbolt. Wynaut use mirror coat! Said Alysha. The attack turned around once it hit wynaut and went and hit Pichu.

Pichu is knocked out. Said the ref. Go Flame. Said Zoey. Zoey stood there thinking. Hey Zoey use this. Said David. He threw something to Zoey. What is this? Said Zoey. A TM, It contains faint attack. Said David. Zoey opened it over Flame. Ok use faint attack Flame. Said Zoey. Flame ran forward then disappeared. Alysha looked around and couldn't find Flame. Use counter Wynaut. Screamed Alysha. Wynaut did not do anything because it didn't know where flame was. All of a sudden Flame hit wynaut then appeared. Wynaut fell over. Flame use flamethrower. Said Zoey. Out of Flames mouth came a jet of fire. Wynaut was knocked out.

Uh. Said Alysha. No one has ever beaten my wynaut. Go phanphy. Use faint attack again. Said Zoey. Flame disappeared. Phanphy use earthquake! Said Alysha. All of a sudden the whole gym was shaking. Pieces of the roof were falling. Flame got knocked out. Return flame. Yelled Zoey. Go Azurill. David, Hallie, and the ref started running toward the door. David stopped. Zoey what are you doing. Said David. Battling. Said Zoey. The gym is collapsing. Said David. We got to go.

Well if you want to continue then lets continue. Said Alysha. Use rollout phanphy. Said Alysha. Azurill dodge. Said Zoey. Phanphy missed. Azurill use hydro pump! Said Zoey. The attacked hit phanphy. Phanphy got knocked out. Return Phanphy. Said Alysha. Zoey we got to get out of here. Zoey and Alysha started towards the door.

Meanwhile outside of the gym David, Hallie, and the Ref were watching from outside. They haven't come out yet. Said Hallie. I know said David. All of a sudden the door started to collapse. Hey ref is there another way out of the gym. Asked Hallie. A boy ran up. Yeah there is. Said the boy. My name is James. I use to have a gym in Johto. I sold it to someone named Bugsy. I saw you on T.V. Said Hallie. Do you know the way around in the gym or something? Said David. Yeah, there was a gym convention here and I found a hidden path to the park. Said James. Go Flareon and Flygon. Said David. Go Cleffa and poochyena. Said Hallie. Go Cyndaquil and Tauros. Said James. A noise came from behind. It was officer Jenny. How is this happening? Said James. There was a report of golem and graveler in the park. Said Off. Jenny. The earthquake that phanphy did probably started the building shaking which probably got to the graveler and golem. Said David. Then they came into the gym from the secret path and they used earthquake. I am coming with you three. Said Off. Jenny. Go growlithe and houndoom. David, Hallie, and there pokemon jumped on to Flygon. Officer Jenny and her pokemon got on the motorcycle. James grabbed Cyndaquil and hopped on to tauros. All of them sped through the door. The door collapsed.

To be continued in _The knocked out gym._


End file.
